


clint

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter fails an exam. He's not upset, it can happen to anyone, right?But then Clint tells him what Howard used to do to Tony if he failed.





	clint

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys I saw IW on Wednesday and I didn't cry? I expected a lot that happened and knowing it's not the end sort of kept me going.
> 
> Except "Mr. Stark, I'm not feeling so good," and the hug almost made me drop a tear or two.

“Geez, what’s your dad gonna say about this?” 

Peter looked up from the sentence he was writing, and saw that Clint must’ve spotted the chemistry exam he had to correct. It was the first exam he’d ever failed, but he hadn’t truly thought about what the archer said until then. “W..Why?” 

“I don’t know, because your dad was like done with MIT at your age. I just know Howard would’ve lynched him.” Gosh, Clint was in an insensitive mood that day. 

Peter was tired from the long school day and staying up half of the night because he’d gotten involved into some gang conflict. 

“I… I didn’t think h.. he’d be mad?” Peter looked at the grade in front of him again. He’d scored 30%. But that day had been a particularly bad one. He hadn’t been able to sleep all night because pops and dad had been out on a mission. And when they’d got back, they had fought the whole night, about neither of them being allowed to risk their lives because of Peter and so on. 

“Are you sure?” Clint asked and that really had Peter worry, a whole lot. Uncle Clint was a spy, he knew a lot about people that others didn’t. 

Peter’s breathing picked up on speed. Not having had a bad grade yet, he didn’t even know how Tony would react, but Uncle Clint seemed to have an image of that, and it made Peter’s hands shake. 

“Excuse me,” the teenager said in a thin voice, grabbed the exam and walked towards dad’s workshop. It was empty save for dummy cleaning up, and so Peter slid down at a wall and read through the exam again. 

Of course, the grade had pulled down his average quite a bit, but that hadn’t upset him just until then. What college even cared what kind of a Chemistry grade he’d had at 13?

He read through the exercises again and knew his dad would have definitely aced this exam. 

The tears stinging in his eyes were not only upset tears, but also mad tears. The teacher hadn’t even given him a chance, right? And the big fat Fs and crosses over his answers made his pulse race with rage. 

The 13-year-old sat there for a while, silent tears running down his face and breaths hitching every now and then. After a few minutes, his dad entered the workshop, singing the lines of Iron Man by Black Sabbath and then sat down at a table, finally going quiet to read something on a tablet. 

That was when he heard a sniffle. “Peter?” Tony asked, worry clear in his voice. Of course he knew what his sons sniffle sounded like. 

Peter ignored him, but he couldn’t help another sniffle, which is when Tony got up and came right towards the spot his son was sitting on. “Peter,” his father said and paced up to hover above his boy. “Hey kid, what’s wrong? Did anyone hurt you?” 

Up until a few months back, Peter had been a very sensitive kid, crying at movies or whenever his parents left for a mission and Uncle Phil had to stay with him for a while. That had been due to Steve’s upbringing mostly, who had told Peter to cry whenever he needed to in order to get rid of the bad feelings in his brain. 

But since their son had started middle school, they hadn’t seen as much as a glossy eye on his side. So what Tony saw in front of him, his baby boy curled into a ball with tears streaming down his face and hugging his knees, made his stomach churn. 

Peter hadn’t answered, and so Tony sat down next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey, tell me what’s wrong.” 

The teenager looked at his father, which made him cry kind of harder, and he reached behind his back where he’d put the folded exam sheet to hand it to dad. 

Tony looked blankly at the paper in front of him. “This is what set you off? Pete, no one’s going to ask for your grades in middle school, trust me,” Tony chuckled and put an arm around his son’s shoulder. 

“You… You’re not mad?” 

That may have just stung Tony’s heart a little. He’d worked very hard to create an atmosphere in which his son would be completely comfortable to tell his parents anything. “Why would you think that?” 

“Well… C.. Clint said you had practically g-graduated MIT by my age. A…And he said H-Howard would have lynched you.” 

Peter’s stutter was particularly bad that day, and Tony knew it was Clint’s fault. He pulled his son, who was light as a feather, into his lap, wiping at his boy’s face. “Look Pete, I may have told Clint a few things my father used to do when I didn’t score well, but I never meant for him to believe I’d do the same for you. I was telling him how proud I am for you to never have failed an exam. He must’ve gotten it the wrong way.”

Peter nodded, leaning his cheeks against his father’s chest. 

“And so you don’t get it the wrong way, I’ll always be proud of you, especially because you came to me with this, rather than just hide it.”

Tony hugged his son tight. “I love you daddy.” 

“Right back at you kid.”


End file.
